pixie_girlfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Sorcerer/@comment-27040780-20160609013147/@comment-16581186-20160904022756
Well, yes. The most we'll ever get are crossovers because that is literally the most they can possibly give in terms of linking the shows, even if they wanted to. I don't know why you're making it seem like they can do more to merge the shows when they clearly can't. Crossovers are the ULTIMATE MERGE! And know enough like what? Please enlighten me. As I said before, all we know about Adrien's mom is what she looks like (i.e. Pixie Girl), and the fact that she disappeared. That isn't confirmation that she isn't Pixie Girl last time I checked. Also, the different creators, directors, writers, doesn't matter. If the characters are in the same universe, the characters are in the same universe, and are subject to whatever story the crews of the shows want. As far as "Tales of Cat Noir", yeah I guess we have to wait and see. But when spinoff comics are made based on a TV show while the show is still going on, they're usually canon, even with crossovers. Just ask Ben 10/Generator Rex: Hero Times Two. And alright, alright. Settle down buddy. I guess that synopsis supports your assumption... for now. But remember, all we know about this show is the plot and the characters, not the time period it takes place in. Pixie Girl can very well take place before the events of Miraculous and tell Ms. Agreste's origins and story before meeting Gabriel, having Adrien, etc. Especially since she's called Pixie Girl, it kind of implies she's a youngster. If it does take place before Miraculous, there's a possibility that she could learn a spell or gain enough power to stay at human size permanently, or at least for longer periods. I mean come on, do you really think they're going to take this "forbidden love" thing all the way to the end of the show? She'll stay big one day. Plus, you can't deny that there is resemblance between them, and Mrs. Agreste hardly looks any older than Pixie Girl. And it hasn't been established how fast Pixies age in this show but in most cases magical beings age very slowly, or not at all. So yeah, unlikely, but still not confirmed false. Your info isn't proof enough for me, so I guess you don't know what is (like you said). So I'll help you out and just tell you then since I'm such a nice guy :] Their names. When the full REAL names (first and last) of BOTH of these characters are revealed and if they don't match, you have yourself a 100% confirmed prediction. But until then, you have no hard evidence, only assumptions based on what they've revealed so far. All things considered, the basis of my argument is a hunch as well. But I'm one of those "I'll believe it when I see it" kind of guys. I don't rule anything plausable out completely unless it is outright confirmed 150% to be faulty, no matter how unlikely it may be. So, there's your answer.